Velveteen Girl
by ahappygoat
Summary: Amelia is studying alone in the reportedly haunted school library. Of course, ghosts don't exist OH SHIT WHAT WAS THAT SOUND? oh it's just the cute Italian chick Amelia has been crushing on for months. Nyo AmeIta college AU


Amelia buried her face in her hands, groaning loudly.

"SHH!"

Her head shot up and stared at the librarian who was giving her the stink eye. She raised her hands up, mouthing 'sorry', lowering her hands again once the old grouch nodded and turned back to her monitor.

Amelia sighed in defeat, too afraid to even look back at the large book open before her. She was sure she'd spend the next week having nightmares about giant pigs chasing her.

Yes, you guessed it; Amelia was studying for her US government class.

It wasn't so much that the class itself was difficult, there was just so much to remember! And frankly, she didn't have the slightest interest in this field, but it was one of her required classes.

She slammed her head on the desk, another loud "SHH!" ringing through the library, but she couldn't bring herself to even acknowledge it. It was already 12 am and she wouldn't let herself go back to her tiny apartment until she was sure she'd at least get a B in the class. This of course was a lot harder than it sounded.

Actually it sounded impossible too, but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

With a tired sigh, she brought her head back up and begun reading again.

Once Amelia had finally felt like she was beginning to get it, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a sudden loud thud ring through the library. Her head snapped up in surprise, ' _what was that?'_ she thought, looking around herself to find the source of the sound.

She noticed the librarian was still quietly sitting in her desk… wait… but she was sure no one else was in the library with her! She saw the last guy leave an hour ago and hadn't seen a single person exit or enter since then…

' _Oh its probably nothing'_ she reassured herself, _'It's not like the rumors of the girl who once died in here from sleep deprivation when she was studying for finals was true… of course not_ …'

She shook her head slightly in attempt to wake herself up before reaching for her bottle of soda. She was taking in a large gulp when she suddenly heard the thudding of food steps.

Her eyes widened and she nearly spit out her soda, but gulped it down since she was not one to waste perfectly good soda… and frantically turned her head to look around the library, hoping to catch a glimpse of a PERSON who managed to sneak in without her noticing, but could find no one it sight.

No worries… no worries at all…

' _Okay, maybe I should just check out the library books and study in the privacy of my room-_ 'Amelia suddenly remembered she had library fines she had yet to pay and wouldn't be able to take anything out. _Fuck!_ She slammed her head on the desk again, she could almost guarantee she'd have a concussion by the time she finishes at this rate.

' _Alright, who needs studying!?_ ' she tried to reason, ' _I mean, it's only one break… it's not like this alone will make me fail my tests and become a drop out doomed to be garbage woman for life…_ ' Amelia groaned when she realized she couldn't bring herself to leave without actually getting the subject, she had too much pride!

She yelped when she suddenly heard what sounded like books shuffling, jumping up and knocking her seat down behind her. _'Never mind, I hear that garbage truck workers make fantastic benefits and get paid very well!'_

Amelia looked down at her books realizing she would have to return them to their place. She twitched slightly as her imagination started going haywire with thoughts of evil ghosts capturing her and dragging her off into nowhere. No, she was braver than that! No stupid ghosts would stop her! Or at least, she tried to convince herself. Isn't there a saying like that? Fake it 'till you make it? Yeah, that should work…

She took in a shaky breath as she began shutting and stacking the books she had taken out for the night, carrying them up and stepping away from the desk, completely forgetting about the fallen chair and leaving it behind. She carefully padded down to the aisle she had collected the books, stepping in and walking down slowly as she slipped in the books to their respective spots.

She only had one book left to go at the very end of the row. She did a quick spin around to make sure no ghost was about to sneak up on her before she made her way down the aisle with steps that could rival a mouse in silence.

When she finally made it, she pushed the book in to the empty spot and did another quick spin around. Nothing.

' _Yes! The super mighty and brave Amelia has made it, I ain't afraid of no ghost! Hah! Take that you stupid gho_ -' it was then a large shadow appeared from the other end of the aisle, her panic stricken mind immediately going on escape mode.

"G-G-GHOOOST!" she shrieked, turning around and sprinting down the aisles, going the opposite way from the shadow, and further from the exit.

It was then she suddenly heard a blood curdling shriek, oh no! She angered the ghost!

She made a sharp turn, making a straight line towards the middle of the library through one of the aisles so she could easily make it to the exit. She could see the end to the dark tunnel (10 foot long row of books in a perfectly well lit library) and she could just taste her sweet escape…

 _ **Crash!**_

Amelia hit something and fell hard on her behind.

"NOOOOOO! DON'T KILL ME!" Amelia shrieked at the ghost.

"AHHHH! DON'T KILL ME EITHER!" the ghost shrieked back.

Wait, what?

"I PROMISE GHOSTY, I WON'T COME BACK EVER AGAIN, I'LL BRING YOU PEACE OFFERING OF PASTA, I'LL SACRIFICE MY FIRST BORN, JUST DON'T KILL MEEEE!"

Amelia finally pushed herself up and saw another girl on the floor, rolling around while babbling compromises to the ghost of the library. Wait, isn't that-

"Felicia?" Amelia asked, cocking her head curiously. She recognized her immediately, one of the cutest girls of the school in her opinion in both personality and looks. AKA, the girl she's been crushing on from a distance since school started.

Felicia's eyes suddenly shot open and she pushed herself up, letting out another scream when she saw Amelia, "AMELIA I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" she screamed, throwing herself onto Amelia and clinging onto her for dear life.

"Dude, Felicia! I'm so glad, there's a fucking ghost in here! Come on, we have to get ouuu- wait…" Amelia suddenly grabbed Felicia's shoulder and pulled her away, "how long have you been here?"

Felicia brought her wrist up to check the time, "6 hours, why?"

Amelia's eyes widened, "6 hours!? Why hadn't I seen you?"

Felicia suddenly smiled, "I was taking a nap of course! The library is so quiet usually, I just fell asleep! But then I woke up 20 minutes ago and heard someone talking about a ghost… GHOST! COME ON AMELIA, WE HAVE TO GET OUT!" Felicia hopped off and grasped onto Amelia's arm, trying to pull her up with her. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?"

Amelia gaped at her as the gears finally started turning in her head. When she finally realized what had happened, she couldn't help but fall backwards and begin laughing almost maniacally.

"A-Amelia?" Felicia asked worriedly, taking a few steps back. "Are you ok?"

Amelia just continued to laugh, slapping the floor repeatedly as she cackled away on the ground till her chest began hurting.

"I'm an idiot!" she shouted, "A fucking idiot!" she gasped.

Felicia was staring at her in horror and she realized how insane she must have looked. She pushed herself up and sat cross legged on the floor, staring up at Felicia. "Don't you get it? _You're_ the ghost!"

Felicia stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before her eyes widened in horror and her mouth gaped open, "I'M DEAD!? OH MY GOD, HOW DID I DIE? ARE YOU HERE TO TAKE ME TO THE AFTERLIFE? BUT I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO! SO MUCH TO EAT! I'M NOT READDYYY!" she began wailing.

Amelia shook her head, "No-"

"WHY MUST I DIE SO YOUUUUNG!"

"Wait, Felicia, just listen for a sec-"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE IN A WORLD WHERE EVERYONE IS A GHOST!"

"Feli-"

"DON'T TAKE-"

Amelia got up and grasped her shoulders, looked her straight in the eyes.

And shook her violently.

"Listen. To. me. YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Amelia shouted, and continued before Felicia could get a word in.

"When I thought I was hearing a ghost, it was actually you just moving around. I overreacted – but in my defense, who the hell falls asleep in a library!" she explained.

Felicia was about to answer until they both heard a crash beside them. They both turned at light speed and saw a few books had been flung off the shelf and onto the floor.

"A-Amelia…" Felicia stuttered out, never taking her eyes off the books.

"Y-y-yes?" Amelia answered back.

"WE WOKE UP THE REAL GHOSTS!"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Amelia shouted, immediately turning around and grasping onto Felicia before she took off sprinting, "RUN BITCH RUN!" she shrieked, Felicia finally regaining her balance and running after her as they both sprinted out the exit with frantic pleads of "spare us" and "take her instead", and just general shrieking.

Years later, people would still talk about the haunting shrieks of the pits of hell that could be heard that night from the library. Very few people managed to sleep that night.

And inside the library, a giggling old woman sat at her desk in silence, satisfied that the old "push the books from the opposite row in theirs" trick still worked like a charm in scaring students, ridding her of the noisy teenagers that night.

* * *

 _Somewhere in another state_

… _just kidding, just 2 minutes away from the library_

Amelia and Felicia both stood side by side, panting as they now slowed down to a slow walk.

"That… is the most… I've run… in years" Amelia managed to say.

"Me… too" Felicia answered, pointing to the side where a bench sat below a campus lamp. They both silently agreed to make the trek for it and plop down on the seat.

"I… I don't think I'm ever going to study there again" Amelia said.

Felicia nodded, "Never sleeping there again."

Amelia buried her face in her hands and groaned, "Ughhh, now I have to find a new place to study! And pray that they have books on my classes."

Felicia hummed in thought before she suddenly straightened up in her seat, "Hey! You could always come over to my place and use my computer!"

Amelia furrowed her brows, "You have a computer?" Felicia nodded. "Then… why in the world were you in the library!?" Amelia asked in confusion, knowing if she had a computer she'd probably never leave the house except for food and classes.

"I told you already, I sleep there!" she explained matter of factly.

Amelia stared at her incredulously before just nodding her head slowly, "Whatever floats your boat" she murmured.

Felicia smiled, "So, what do you say? Wanna come over tonight? May as well finish your studying online and my place is just a block away!" Felicia was praying that Amelia would say yes, she was terrified at the aspect of having to walk home alone and sleep alone after what just happened.

In her own mind, Amelia was praising the heavens since she was also afraid of the same thing, but Felicia seemed to have been a godsend. "Sure!" she agreed, "I promise I'll be quiet!"

Felicia hopped up, sweeping away the imaginary dust that accumulated on her skirt, "so then lets go!" she said, waiting for Amelia to get up. When she did, she immediately grasped onto Amelia's hand hoping the other girl wouldn't mind, and began guiding her to her house.

Right behind her, Amelia was following along; hoping Felicia wouldn't turn around for anything and see the surely obvious blush on her cheeks that she was sure could light up a foggy night sky like Rudolph's nose.

* * *

Note: Woop woop Nyo Ameita College AU! This is going to be very fun OvO this is going to be a pretty light hearted fic, dorks being dorks, just something to hopefully brighten someone's day. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you for reading!

Reviews are very appreciated … just putting that out there, in case anybody wants to make my day with a minute of your time XD


End file.
